


Claustrophobia

by MissMandalore



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMandalore/pseuds/MissMandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Indominus Rex escaped her paddock there was only one place for me and Owen to hide. Needless to say that it was the most inconvenient time for him to discover my true fears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little older, so please ignore any mistakes^^

I stood besides Owen in front of the Indomius Rex's paddock.   
Paddock.  
Paddock was a massive understatement, even for Jurassic Worlds standarts. It was a huge construction made of cement and steel, reinforced where ever it's been possible.   
I could not believe, how the Indominus should have escaped this, no matter how intelligent she might be.   
When we started moving, I frowned in strain.   
I knew, if Indominnus really had escaped, we were as safe inside the paddock, as we were out here, but I still had a bad feeling, entering this prison.   
It felt strange, considering how little I feared the raptors...  
Too little, according to Owen.   
We entered the paddock and went over to the wall, that was marked by giant claws. The Indominus must be incredibly strong.  
My bad feeling became worse, so bad, I couldn't ignore it anymore.   
„Owen...“ I said while looking around, nervous.  
„We really shouldn't be here...“  
In this moment the guards communicator made a strange sound, followed by Claire Dearings frightened voice.  
„Leave the paddock! Immediately!“  
There was something in the corner of my eye, a movement, but my reaction was too slow. A claw shot out of the thicket and caught my sleeve.   
The sound of the fabric being torn apart lingered in my ears, while running as fast as I could, right behind Owen.   
Don't look around, don't look around...   
My body went on maximum. I ran as fast as I never did before, my entire life.   
Though I did not want anything more badly than escaping this, I was horrified to see that the paddocks door was still open. It shut slowly, but the Indominus Rex was so close tha we did not have a chance escaping her. If we made it through the door, she would as well.   
I didn't realize how Owen was grabbing my hand and squeezed it, but I felt better immediately. He made me feel that I wasn't alone. Maybe there still was a chance to escape this nightmare...  
We ran through the door.   
For a second I thought we made it, the door would keep the Indominus inside, but the sound of crashing cement destroyed my illusions and pulled me back into reality.   
We were lost...  
„Come, down there!“ Owen shouted and pulled me after him, under one of the cars that had brought us here.   
I was horrified.  
Underneath the car...  
I tried to say something, stuttered something incomprehensibe, but then I already lay next to him, just a few cenimeters of space above me.   
My breath stuck while I was overwhelmed by panic.   
I had to get out of here, Indominus Rex or not, nothing could be worse than being buried underneath a car, not even being killed by a monstrous mutation...  
But Owen still held my hand, while cutting the fuel tank above us.  
An acrid smell spread out.   
The urge to throw up became worse every second...  
„Hey“ Owens whispering voice reached me.   
He drew me closer and stroked soothingly my fuel-imbued hair.   
„Look, at me, look at me“ he ordered whispering.  
Tears ran over my face, I just wanted to get away, just get away, but somehow I managed to avert my eyes from the bottom of the car that seemed to crush me.  
I looked at Owen, into his green eyes and saw the same fear that I felt. I did not know why, but it helped me calm down a bit. Helped me forget how little space there was around us.   
„Look at me, just look at me, we'll make it out, I promise...“  
My panic did not go away, but I managed to get back in control of my body. Only now I realized that I was trembling...   
I got as close to Owen as possible, breathing in his smell, feeling the heat of his body.   
The whole time I did not avert my eyes from his green ones. They were supporting, helping me forget the narrowness...   
The Indominus Rex seemed to have noticed us.   
Her giant jaw, full of incredibly sharp teeth appeared behind Owen, just a few centimeters apart.   
If she discovered us, we would be dead...  
Wether Owen, nor I made any move.   
We lay there, paralyzed, entwined underneath the car, trying not to breathe...  
I could not avert my eyes from Owens.   
Everything's going to be ok, they seemed to say, though there was pure horror in them too.   
I did not know how long it took until the Indominus Rex gave up on us, but after some time she seemed to have enough of the fuels acid smell.   
She disappeared as fast as she had appeared inside the paddock.   
Owen sighed of relief and I too dared to take a breath.   
We lay there for another moment, before he freed himself gently from my grip, to pull me with him, out of this horrible narrowness.   
Being under the open sky never felt so good before...   
Again, tears came up, but now they were tears of relief. I took a deep breath and squeezed Owens Hand, which was still entwined with my own.   
„Are you ok?“ he asked worried.   
I looked up to him, into those green eyes that should now be branded into my brain.   
„Yeah...“ I whispered and nodded.  
„Yeah... now I am...“  
Owen frowned.  
I couldn't blame him. Something like this had never happened to me before.  
„Was it the Indominus?“  
A faint smile appeared on my face.   
„No...“  
I cleared my throat.  
„No, it's been the car... Claustrophobia... When I was five years old, I was playing in my grandparents basement and fell behind an old couch. I was trapped, couldn't move. It took them two hours to find me. Since then...“  
We hushed.   
The memory of this day was still so horribly clear... It was the most atrocious thing I could remember. Trapped in the dark, hardly able to breathe, unable to scream, to draw attention to myself. I had overcome my fear of the dark, but the fear of small and narrow places was still there.  
I watched Owen, his reaction to this story.  
We had known each other for such a long time, but knew nearly nothing about the other one.   
He nodded slowly.  
„I understand...“  
His phone rung before one of us could say any more.   
Owen sighed and rolled his eyes, but though answered the call.   
„Yeah? Jes, we're ok, we're coming.“  
„Claire?“ I asked frowning.  
Owen nodded.   
„Yeah, she wants us to come back immediately“  
I nodded too, but the idea to get into the car terrified me.   
I surrounded it slowly to win as much time in freedom as possible, but the way was too short for it to be very effective.   
When I closed the door behind me, I felt how I started to panic again, though I had much more space than I had have underneath the car.  
„Do you have a problem with me... with me opening the window?“ I asked, avoiding his look. Now, that he had seen how frightened I could be, how little I was able to get myself under control, I was ashamed for that stupid fear...   
He had seen my true face. And it was hardly as fearless as I had always pretended to be...  
I felt weak, too weak to be of any use...   
As if he had read my thoughts, Owen leaned over to me and turned my face, so he could look me into the eyes again.   
„Everyone is afraid of something. Don't be silly“  
He hushed for a moment, before a little smile parted his lips and expelled his worry from his eyes.  
„I have never seen anyone handling the raptors as fearless as you do. They respect you. Maybe more the me. You may believe me when I say, you are one of the most courageous people I've ever known.“  
I had to smile too. His words reminded me of the good days, when everything went well and the sisters were nearly tame. For raptors of course.   
He was right. I was fearless. So much that it was already near stupidity, mixed up with a big portion of luck.   
„You've never told me anything as nice as this“ I stated.  
He grinned.  
„Was it? Well, seems like I have to be nicer to you“  
We laughed, before Owen started the motor.  
It felt good, liberating. He believed in me, no matter what he had seen a few minutes ago.  
Full of new confidence, I sat up and strapped on the seat belt.   
„Let's do our job“ I said.   
„Let's hunt this beast down.“


End file.
